


Hospital Visit

by DreamerAlly21



Series: Supernatural X Reader Imagines Collection [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAlly21/pseuds/DreamerAlly21
Summary: Requested by a friend who does not have an account:“The reader has a broken leg and is stuck in the hospital. Sam comes to comfort her and spend the day together to keep her company.”





	Hospital Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took over a month to post!  
> I hope it’s worth the wait. Enjoy!

I stare at the speckled ceiling the same way some people might look at the clouds outside. Natural sunlight streaming through the large window combined with cold fluorescent of an overhead lamp in a small space make the bare, pale yellow walls appear almost white. My bed is more uncomfortable than ones in most motels and the tv doesn’t share the same comforts of Sam’s in our room at the bunker.  
I’m feeling lonley and bored. 

A knock on the door sends my eyes to the direction of the sound.  
_Why do they never wait for you to say “Come in.”? _I thought as the door opened. But it wasn’t a nurse or doctor.__

____

____

“Sam!”  
“Hey, Y/N.”  
I return his smile with a teasing one of my own.  
“I was just about to ask when visiting hours were.” This makes him chuckle softly.  
“Sorry i couldn’t be here sooner, darlin’. I stayed as long as i could last night before the nurse kicked me out-“  
“Really?”  
“Yup. You were out for most of it.” He continues while settling down in the leather chair beside my bed. He rests his elbows on his knees, trying to get more comfortable.  
“We were both worried about you, of course. Dean insisted i eat something before coming back today though. ‘No use landing both of you in the hospital ‘cause of your empty stomach. A sasquatch has to eat.’” Sam told me in his impersonation of the elder Winchester.  
“I guess he knew you’d be all right. You still feelin’ okay? How’s your leg?”

I absently scratch the thick, plaster cast that went up to my upper knee.  
“Numb. Itchy.”  
“You’re not gonna saw it off, are you?” Sam asks with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk playing on his lips.  
“Like Dean did?” I laugh at the memory. “Not yet. But no promises for later. Where’s he at anyway?”  
“Parking the Impala. Probably somewhere as far from the entrance as possible so no one parks next to it. Y’know how he is. Oh! I have a suprise for you. Close your eyes.”

Confused yet excited, i obey and spread out my hands. I hear the sound of a zipper while mentally imagining Sam digging in the small duffle bag that was over his shoulder when he arrived. In seconds i feel a familar rectangle shape resting on top of my fingers. My thumb instinctively rubs the thin, flat surface. The item comes into view as soon as Sam says “Open”

Staring back at me is the main character from a novel i’ve read many times; more than any book on monsters and Demons. A classic and personal favorite all in one. The pages are still wrinkled from where i thumbed it in various places throughout the years.  
“I figure you would want a little comfort during your stay.”  
“Thank you, Sam. You’re so sweet.” I smile as we lean in for a brief kiss on the lips.  
“Sure thing.”  
Just then, i had an idea.  
“Can you read to me?”  


Sam reads the first two chapters prior to Dean walking in. We initate in a little banter before he continues. Sam reads as lunch is served, which i share. Dean complains of the taste and decides to “stretch his legs” while we all know he’s just going to look for some nurse to sweet talk. Sam reads as we split my dry biscut. He picks up where he left off once he finishes settling me into bed after a quick bathroom visit, adding his jacket as a second pillow to my already elevated foot. 

Knuckles rap loudly against the open door, interrupting Sam mid-paragraph of the latest page.  
“Good afternoon, Ms. Y/L/N. How are you this evening?” A male doctor asks, walking briskly inside.  
“Better.” I answer honestly before sending a quick smile towards my boyfriend.  
“Great. I’m just here to check some last minute things on your current status. You are...?” He inquires, extending a hand to the rising Winchester who takes it.  
“Sam.”  
“Hello, Sam. It says here Y/N’s been in a hunting accident.” He adjusts his glasses and looks closer at the clipboard.  
“A bear?”  
I bite down my cheek from chuckling at the half-truth one of the brothers had given just last night. It was actually a werewolf, but i just went along with it.  
“Yes sir.”  
The doctor shakes his head, disappointed. I can’t tell if it’s due to his wondering implications of me being reckless or confusion as to why a girl like me would be close to “bears” in the first place. 

 

~~~~A Few Minutes Later~~~~

“Congratulations, Ms. Y/N. Everything appears to be well. However, i must advise caution and plenty of bed rest while you recover. I’ll even send a prescription of antibiotics for you to pick up when you’re discharged. I’d like you to stay one extra night just in case.”  
“All right. Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.” 

The rest of the day passes quickly. Evening came and the setting sun marks its appearance by coating the earthy hills outside my room in a peaceful, warm, orange-yellow blanket. The sky is painted a beautiful pink with purple trails of fading clouds. A nurse walks in to give me dinner before informing Sam visiting hours are almost over.  
We simply nod, knowing we will see each other soon.

Sam stretches his back from sitting too long in the small chair. I reach over to grab his jacket for him, but he holds my hand gently in place while grabbing it. Instead of putting it on, he tucks it into the crook of my empty arm.  
“This way it’ll be like sleeping with me until i visit again.” He explains with a loving smile, bringing my other arm to wrap around the brown fabric, as i hug the clothing.

 

“Tomorrow?” I ask even though i know the answer.

“Tomorrow.” He confirms with a kiss to my forhead.


End file.
